


Accidental Cam Boy

by keiti221



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, so this is mostly, with a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiti221/pseuds/keiti221
Summary: On a boring, castle bound day, Shiro bears witness to a prank that will change his entire viewpoint about Keith - only Keith has no idea that the prank is him being filmed in the shower.





	Accidental Cam Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this story might be a few shades of problematic? But it was fun, so I don't care that much. All you gotta know is that it's raunchy and I have no regrets. Indulgent? Absolutely.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Cobrilee

The main deck is dead. Shiro yawns and lays back in his chair, staring down a fifty-foot wide screen with absolutely nothing on it. He offers a glance to the console, wondering if he could get Pidge to futz with it and bring up some intergalactic channels. He allows the thought to pass through his brain a few more times before readjusting so his feet are back on the ground.

Ten seconds too late with his plan, Shiro watches Hunk hurry in with a little square device half the size of his palm. He bends over the console and cracks open its center, rummaging around the wires and connecting the little cluster of metal. Standing and kicking the door shut, he finally notices Shiro. Hunk gives him a smile despite being greeted with a frown.

“What in the world is that for?”

Hunk points to the screen’s console. “That?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t really know. Lance had me hook that up as a favor. Says he’s going to prank Keith because he tripped him during training last week.”

“Prank?” Shiro eyes the station, worried. “Do we have to be cautious of interacting with whatever that is?”

“Nah. That just makes sure he can broadcast to all screens in the castle at the same time for at least a varga.”

“And you’re not worried?”

Hunk laughs, “He’s probably going to throw a pie at him or something. So not really. If anything, Lance should be concerned about poking the bear.”

“Right.” Shiro crosses his legs, lips pursed. “Well I guess if it’s going to be on all screens, I can’t miss it.”

“Oh, not a chance. He wants me to try to gather everyone to one room, but the multi-screens are a failsafe.”

 

True to his word, Hunk rallies the rest of the castle’s occupants to the main deck. Pidge immediately kicks back with a handful of snacks, swatting away both Hunk and Coran when they come running. She offers Allura some when the princess walks in. Shiro laughs quietly at the ordeal and stares at the projector overhead, wondering what content would be streaming out of it soon. He half expects Lance’s murder, considering what Hunk said earlier.

Shiro hears the video before it comes on screen. It’s just the sound of running water. He glances toward the front of the room and flushes when he sees the footage. Four angles – chest, both sides, and back – of Keith in the shower. To his left, Pidge chokes and sputters, dropping her snacks with a ‘shit’. Coran lets out a ‘huh’, and Allura outright covers her eyes.

“What in the name of Altea is showing?”

Hunk hurries to the console and rips out the device he installed less than an hour ago. The video continues to play. “Damn it. I figured this could happen.”

Shiro sits up. “You _knew_?”

“Well, I knew it was going to install. I just didn’t think he was going to broadcast _this_! Lance has full control over all screens, I told you. Unless someone goes down to the showers to rip his cameras free…”

A lot of glances and a lot of silence. No one wants to volunteer themselves to get on Lance’s bad side and make Keith aware of what’s going on. Double the backlash.

Zeroing in on Hunk, Shiro questions him, “If Lance wanted us to see this as a prank, why isn’t he here?”

“I-I don’t know. Maybe he figured we’d be mad at him for exploiting a fellow paladin?”

Allura rubs her temples. “Absolutely we’d be mad. This is outrageous. But hiding now won’t save him from a lecture later.”

Keith begins to sing an old earth song, scrubbing himself to the rhythm in all angles and inadvertently drawing everyone’s attention.

Pidge sighs, gesturing toward the video, “You know, _this_ is the problem with a high tech ship. We don’t have a single room without a screen in it.” She pauses, “Unless… Unless you all want to load into lions and leave?”

Hunk shakes his head. “Useless. Screens in there will receive this too. We’d have to get out of the castle’s range to be free.”

Allura puts her foot down. “Not a chance. That’s too dangerous. Find a cleaning closet, they don’t have any screens in them.”

Pidge groans, “Cramming myself next to a mop in a two by four room for the next hour sounds like a great plan.”

Shiro slings his legs over the side of his chair and flops an arm over his eyes. “How about we turn the volume down and just leave it be. Don’t give Lance the satisfaction of buying into his stupid prank.”

Hunk raises his hand with the controller. “Uh, volume’s fixed.”

Keith croons on with a pop song to hammer the point home.

Pidge takes her glasses off and stares at the ceiling. “I wish I actually needed those.”

Allura tugs her hair over her shoulder. “I’m going to the kitchen. The screen in there is small. Hunk? Would you join me and teach me how to make that dessert from yesterday? Cakes, you called them?”

Without needing to be asked twice, Hunk links arms with the princess and whisks her off to his domain. Coran takes a seat beside Shiro.

“Humans are very fascinating, aren’t they. So meticulous with their cleaning.”

Shiro laughs, “Not all are as squeaky clean as Keith. Even he was a dirt gremlin once upon a time.”

“Is that right? Tell me, why do earthlings have different soaps for different tasks? Wouldn’t it be easier just to have one for everything?”

“Probably. But some of us like to smell certain ways.”

Coran leans forward. “Do tell.”

“Well I, for example, really love cherry blossoms, so I use that as a lotion. But in the shower, coconut shampoo is my favorite thing in the world, but I use a mango-pomegranate body wash.”

“That seems overly complicated.”

“We can’t all be like Keith. He uses an apple scented body wash, apple scented shampoo, and apple scented lotion.” Shiro hums, “He smells like an orchard on a hot day after training.”

Coran nods. “I have no idea what that means. Personally, I use one bar of soap for everything. Lotion is an odd concept.”

“Allura said Alteans don’t have dry skin. Part of your adaptation or something.”

“Our planet had high water content in its atmosphere and plants. No need to moisturize if the air does it for you!”

 

When Coran is back to futzing with his own mobile tech in the corner of the room, Shiro ponders visiting the library for a bit. He doesn’t make it two steps from his spot before his attention is wrenched back to the screen. Keith is finished rinsing his hair, but his hands have traveled south. Lower lip trapped between his teeth, Keith touches himself with a moan.

Pidge jolts up, covering her ears and staring at Shiro with a panicked expression. “I _don’t_ need to see this.”

Keith’s moans melt into pants and as he’s sliding a finger into his hole, his groans take form as “Shiro”.

Shiro freezes, air caught in his chest as he realizes what’s going on. His skin lights up with a heavy flush and burns as if he’s on fire. He can’t tear his eyes away from the screen. The way that Keith leans on a wall, thighs spread as he works himself open to the thought of his leader, it captivates Shiro. His throat streaks scarlet and his breathing becomes ragged at the sight of Keith fucking himself. The view alone is something, but the repetition of his name nearly brings Shiro to his knees.

Pidge shatters his concentration with a soft, “What the fuck?” Her alarm has subsided into shock as she looks to Shiro for some sort of explanation for this. “Are you with him like that?”

He shakes his head, worried his voice will betray his own lust at the scenario.

She stands. “I think I changed my mind. I’m going to find that janitor’s closet.”

The doors whir shut behind her and Shiro returns his attention to the screen, slowly sinking back into his chair. Part of him feels wrong for watching someone so unsuspecting, the other part of him wants to split Keith open himself. When Keith moans again, shaky chants of Shiro’s name spilling from his lips, Shiro inhales deeply, aware of the heat coursing to his groin. He tries not to think of the implications.

Keith’s fingers move rapidly, his pace betraying how close he is. His unoccupied hand grabs his cock and begins stroking, forcing more moans from his body. He drops his head to one of the shower walls, chest heaving as he falls apart to the thought of Shiro, his name still dripping from Keith’s lips. His stomach tenses, and he comes with a gasp, orgasm washing down the drain before it’s even subsided. He pulls his fingers from his body, remaining in one spot, catching his breath before shutting off the water.

It’s a few minutes before the screen fades to black, leaving the occupants of the castle relieved. Shiro, on the other hand, is scandalized. He needs to find an escape, fast. Face burning and pants straining, Shiro rises from his seat and hurries to his room without offering a farewell to Coran. His body is betraying him, but then again, so is his mind. He sidles up to his bedroom, but hesitates, tossing a glance at Keith’s behind him. Shiro mulls it over – fifty percent desire, fifty percent common sense – he couldn’t possibly approach Keith after what he just saw.

But desire wins out. He turns on his heel and exhales slowly, mind reeling with the thought of what he might do face to face with Keith, knowing what he does. Taking a few steps forward, Shiro knocks gently, heart pounding louder than his fist on the metal. The silence spikes his anxiety. Knowing the travel time, Shiro is positive that Keith has returned by now. He raises his hand, knocking again, toes tapping the tile beneath his bare feet.

When his second knock isn’t answered, Shiro punches in an override code, allowing him into Keith’s room. Heat rushes to his face when he realizes why the boy didn’t come to the door. Asleep after his shower, Keith lays stark naked on his bed, hair still half past soaked. Shiro’s throat tightens as his eyes scan Keith’s motionless figure. With his pale skin unhindered by any clothes, he looks peacefully pure. Shiro thinks to tuck a blanket over the nude man, but he has half a mind edging toward desecrating him with a hand between his soft looking thighs. The latter idea sends a flush down his neck. Shiro takes a hesitating step toward Keith, afraid to wake him up suddenly. He pulls a chair alongside the bed and brushes back Keith’s bangs, trying to get a good look at his face.

Not yet in a deep sleep, Keith reacts to the touch. He lifts his face with a tired squint, tilting his head and rolling onto his side to stare at Shiro. “What are you doing here?”

Shiro’s plan stops dead in its tracks. He could tell Keith a million answers, but nothing comes to fruition. He laughs at his predicament, “I don’t really know.” He’s unable to hold his stare, eyes skimming the rest of Keith’s bare body. Shiro’s cheeks flush, and Keith takes Shiro’s flustered nature for a reaction to him being naked.

He stands, ready to tug clothes on, when a hand on his thigh stills him. Keith shivers at the touch. Sliding his hand up, Shiro thumbs at Keith’s perineum, eliciting an echoing groan.

“Shiro…”

Heart racing, Shiro tugs gently at Keith, guiding him closer. He drags his hand forward, eyeing Keith who’s biting his own lip, pleasure streaked across his face in the form of a blush. Settling his hand on Keith’s waist, Shiro plants a kiss on his hip, breath seizing in his lungs when Keith grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him center. Taking it as encouragement, Shiro slips out his tongue, tracing it over the tip of Keith’s now dripping cock. The boy pants wildly, hips twitching as Shiro mouths at him, teasing.

He tries again. “Shiro…”

Ignoring his own name, Shiro reaches down, unbuttoning his own pants and sliding them down his trembling thighs. He’s more nervous than he thought. Still, he levels a stare at Keith. “I want to see you fall apart while riding me.” The sentence makes him redden, bolder than how he’s accustomed to acting. He lifts a hand to stroke the back of Keith’s thigh. “What do you say?”

Keith practically barrels into him, knocking him back into the chair with a feverish kiss. He grabs at Shiro’s vest, rucking it up and stripping it off, hurriedly snatching at the undershirt next. When Shiro’s torso is naked, he leans for a nearby shelf, grasping at a bottle of lube, immediately pouring some on Shiro’s fingers.

“Fuck me open.”

Shiro slips his fingers into Keith’s hole and he could choke. Despite what he saw earlier, Keith is tight. He doesn’t have much stamina left, so he slams his fingers inside, doing exactly as requested. With Keith wet and loose, Shiro doesn’t hesitate. He clamps a hand onto Keith’s hip and guides him down with one swift move.

Keith gasps and claws at the chair, fragments of a moan breaking free from his throat. He tilts his head back and shuts his eyes, losing himself in the moment. Shiro brings him back to reality with a buck of his hips. Mouth open with continuous soft, breathy moans, Keith lifts off and lowers onto Shiro’s lap, fucking himself on the man. He leans forward, bracing himself on Shiro’s shoulder as he moves faster.

It’s quick, it’s messy, and Shiro can feel himself losing control. He wraps his arms around Keith’s back and meets his movements with his own thrusts. Keith screams his name and drags his nails down Shiro’s chest. His languid body tenses as Shiro pounds him, the pace driving him over the edge. He crashes into Shiro for a kiss, whimpering his name as he comes. Shiro obliges the kisses, biting at Keith’s lips and licking into his mouth as his own orgasm wracks his body.

Breathless, the two of them remain silent, a little surprised at what just happened. Shiro pushes Keith’s hair away from his face and cracks a smile, insides warming at the sight. Keith kisses at Shiro’s palm before shoving away from the chair, body aching from the exertion. He stumbles back to his bed and flops down, eyes threatening to glaze over with exhaustion.

After a careful pause, Shiro stands and picks up his undershirt, shrugging and using it to clean himself off. He buttons his pants and leans against the alcove where Keith’s bed is. “So…”

Voice shot, Keith practically croaks, “Should I even ask?” He sighs, deciding for himself. “No, I don’t want to know.” He sits up, a smirk in his tired voice. “Think we can do that again?”

Shiro leans down and presses a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Whenever you like.”


End file.
